If Walls Could Talk
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT COMPLETE! If walls could talk, what would they say about our favorite coupling? Well, nothing, cuz walls are great at keeping secrets.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and the song is sung by Celine Dion.**

**A/N: I am so glad you guys like my stories so far. This one shot is just something to get the juices flowing within my noggin. Hope you guys like this one as much as a few of my other ones. It seems as though everyone likes my stories; at least, everyone who has reviewed. Thanks so very much.**

**If Walls Could Talk…**

_Can you keep a secret?_

Secrets are a powerful thing. They can be either a blessed relief, or a dark cloud, hovering above you like a rain cloud ready to erupt. Secrets can be small or big; when revealed, they could either be the start of something wonderful, or destroy a person. But then allow me, if you will, to pose this question to you: Is it possible that a secret could be both a blessing _and_ a burden? Do not answer that right now. I want to give you time to think about this.

Now, lean in a little closer. Just a little closer. Okay, perhaps that's a tad too close. There, that is better. You wanna hear a secret? But, more importantly, can you keep a secret? Let me whisper it in your ear. These walls, they hold a secret. Well, they hold a lot of secrets, I suppose. After all, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a big place, and has seen so many people, young and old alike; so there are bound to be a secret or two.

But look, right here, within the walls of the Transfigurations room; and here, within the adjoining office; and finally, here, within this abandoned room; that's right, the one everyone seems to have forgotten. There are other rooms which contain this particular secret, but the one which has the most memories is the abandoned room.

_These walls keep a secret_

_That only we know_

_But how long can they keep it_

_Cause we're two lovers who lose control_

_We're two shadows chasing rainbows_

_Behind closed windows_

_Behind closed doors_

Yes, these walls hold the secret of two lovers. No, they are not young, nor are they very noticeable. But the love they share is a passionate one, filled to the brim with love and pride. No, it is not that egotistical pride, but the pure pride. A love of two people so much in love, even after so many decades of marriage, that sometimes they cannot wait to reach their bedroom, so this old, deserted classroom sometimes plays host. They are there even now, at six in the evening, the night before the students were due back from their summer holidays. The only question is how long can this secret be kept?

The door clicked shut and a silencing spell was placed upon the door, just in case any unsuspecting teachers should walk on by. He walked up behind her and she could feel him breathing down her neck. This made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"And how was your day, my dear?" he asked in a ragged voice. She leaned back into him, enjoying his touch immensely.

"Horrible," she replied, her own voice breathless. She gasped when she felt him nip at her neck.

"And why was that?" he asked her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Two words: Neville and explosion," she whispered. He chuckled slightly as he spun her around and gazed into her beautiful Scottish green eyes. His blue eyes twinkled.

"I believe, my dear, that was three words," he said. She pressed her body against his.

"I really don't care at this point," she said before she captured his lips in a searing kiss.

_If walls could talk-oh_

_They would say "I want you more"_

_They would say "hey-never felt like this before"_

_And that you would always be_

_The one for me_

The kiss was a hot, scorching kiss which seemed to threaten to set the two lovers on fire at any moment. This was not the first kiss the two had shared, nor would it be the last, to be certain. He pushed her towards the empty desk, which had not been used in years. At least, it was no longer used in the same way it was made for. He picked her up and set her upon it, still kissing her with all his might. It was as if he feared she might disappear if he were to stop. Finally, the need for oxygen proved to be too great, and even he had to admit that he needed to pull back, if just for a moment.

"Are you alright, my dearest?" he asked as he removed the pins from her hair and she began to undo his outer robes.

"I'll feel better once I can feel _you_," she breathed. She threw off his outer robes and pulled him closer by the collar and kissed him again. He could not stand it any longer. With the wave of his hand, the rest of their clothes disappeared, relieving each of them any further distraction from each other.

"I don't know how the muggles do without magic," he chuckled slightly as he pushed her back upon the desk and climbed on top of her.

"Honestly? I don't care," she laughed before he leaned in and captured her lips at that moment.

_Two people making memories_

_Just too good to tell_

_And these arms are never empty_

_When we're lying where we fell_

_We're painting pictures, making magic,_

_Taking chances_

_Making love_

They fumbled and groped upon the desk as if they were a couple of teenagers. It was as if time were forgotten, as well as the rest of the world. They made many, many memories here, within the walls of this deserted classroom; memories which they would never share. They couldn't share them with anyone, even if they wanted to. To reveal their relationship with anyone other than a select few could run the risk of losing their lives.

They melted together, as if they were one person. It seemed that as long as they loved each other, they didn't need to display it out there in the world, though it was hard, sometimes, to keep it a secret.

_If walls could talk-oh_

_They would say "I want you more"_

_They would say "hey-never felt like this before"_

_And that you would always be_

_The one for me_

_If the walls had eyes-my_

_They would see the love inside_

_They would see-me_

_In your arms in ecstasy_

_And with every move they'd know_

_I love you so_

When they had finished, they laid there, in each others arms. Albus stroked her hair as she pillowed her head against his chest.

"You know, Tabby, it won't be much longer before we won't be able to use this desk again," he said.

"Why is that, Albus?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I am getting old, Min, and this desk is not the softest thing in the world." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Well, I suppose the Room of Requirement would be a fine substitute for those times when we just can't seem to make it to our room," smiled Minerva.

_When I'm feeling weak_

_You give me wings_

_When the fire has no heat_

_You light it up again_

_When I hear no violins_

_You play my every string_

Once, Minerva had asked Albus if he was ever tired of keeping their secret. He thought about it for a moment or two before replying.

"There are times when it is hard," he had said. He looked at her and smiled. "But the plus side is I get you all to myself."

_So stop the press_

_Hold the news_

_The secret's safe between me and you_

_Walls-can you keep a secret?_

Alas, this is where we must leave our two lovers, together in each others arms "in ecstasy". No one must know what they share, for it could mean great disaster for them both. That is why they must remain a secret. And yet, having a secret can be fun, such as for our friends in the classroom. They have each other.

So, is a secret a blessing or a hardship? It doesn't matter, I suppose. But more important is the question I'm about to ask you for a second time:

Can you keep a secret?

_If walls could talk-oh_

_They were say "I want you more"_

_They would say "hey-never felt like this before"_

_And that you would always be_

_The one for me_

_If walls had eyes-my_

_They would see the love inside_

_They would see-me_

_In your arms in ecstasy_

_And with every move they'd know_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Oh, I love you so baby_

_Oh, baby_

_Your arms in ecstasy_

The walls can keep a secret; I am bound by my oath as author to keep this secret. I am counting on you, now, to keep this secret. If it should get out, then who knows what can happen. Can you?

**A/N2: Okay, I know it's a tad repetitive at the end, but I thought that might be a nice touch. I wanted each and every one of you to feel as though I were talking to you personally, so that's why I did it the way I did. Did it work? Oh please let me know that you liked it, or at least thought it was a little clever. Always Hopeful**


End file.
